Children of Ambition
by lumus-maxima
Summary: Los Slytherin no solo se limitan a Draco Malfoy y compañía. Ellos también eran serpientes y tenían su propia historia que contar.
1. Nuevos comienzos

**No soy JKR (pero no estaría nada mal serlo, todo sea dicho) así que, lamentablemente, Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**I: Nuevos comienzos**

* * *

La primera vez que vio al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo fue un primero de Septiembre, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Gemma, paseaba sin rumbo por la plataforma, observando el tren que la llevaría a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, maravillada.

Pues ella, hasta hacía escasas dos semanas, no tenía ni idea de que era una bruja, ni la más mínima. Para ella las brujas eran cosa de cuentos, fantasías, personajes de historias sin sentido para entretener a los niños. Pero cuando aquella señora mayor, de aspecto severo y puntiagudo sombrero, se presentó en su casa afirmando que la magia existía, su mundo dio tantas vueltas de campana que a día de hoy aún continúa mareada.

En un suspiro había dejado de ser Gemma, la hija de los dueños de la "famosa"-al menos en su pueblo- tienda de antigüedades Farley, y había pasado a ser una alumna más a punto de empezar su educación en Hogwarts.

Sus ojos azules escrudiñaban el andén entre los mechones de su negro flequillo, había varios alumnos de su edad y algo mayores, corriendo entre los vagones del tren buscando a sus amigos o despidiéndose de sus familias. Algunos llevaban el uniforme de la escuela con detalles en distintos colores, según su casa, la profesora de Hogwarts que se presentó en su cumpleaños le explicó que los alumnos de primer año eran seleccionados, la primera noche, en una de ellas, a saber: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin o Ravenclaw, dependiendo todo ello de sus cualidades.

Estaba tan entretenida observando a un par de chicos pelirrojos idénticos que se despiden de su madre a un par de metros de ella, que no pudo evitar chocar contra el carrito de una chica rubia de pelo rizado, provocando que la jaula en la que portaba a su gato se tambalease, hasta casi caer al suelo, con la colisión

—¡Perdona! —Se disculpó Gemma, algo avergonzada—No miraba por donde iba, estaba algo embobada con el expreso.

La chica rubia, que llevaba una corbata verde y una insignia dorada con una gran P en el pecho, calmó al gato con una suave caricia.

—No te preocupes—Respondió, sonriente —Es mejor de cómo te lo imaginabas ¿No? —Gemma asintió, la chica volvió a sonreír, tendiéndole la mano—Soy Cordelia, Cordelia Derrick, perfecta de Slytherin.

Gemma correspondió al saludo, parecía una chica muy agradable. Aunque con el tiempo descubriría lo tremendamente equivocada que estaba.

—Yo Gemma.

—Encantada Gemma, dime, no me equivoco ¿Verdad? Es tu primer año.

Gemma asintió ¿Tanto se notaba?

—¿Y en qué Casa quieres acabar? —Se mordió el labio, la verdad no le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, poco le importaba. McGonagall, que así se llamaba la profesora que le dio la noticia de su recién descubierta identidad, le había comentado que muchos magos y brujas se tomaban demasiado en serio el tema de las Casas. Gemma no podía comprender el por qué, pues le parecía una división un tanto ridícula. Pero, quizás, en Hogwarts las Casas jugaban un papel muy importante, más de lo que ella a simple vista podría comprender, pero pronto lo descubriría. Cordelia, orgullosa, hinchó el pecho mostrando el escudo de su túnica. —En Slytherin siempre nos quedamos con los mejores—Dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Gemma iba a responder que ella del tema de las Casas no sabía absolutamente nada, cuando un chico algo alto para su edad de pelo rizado, ojos castaños y gran parecido físico con Cordelia se interpuso entre ella y la mayor.

—Los abuelos te han ordenado cuidar de mí—Se quejó—Dejarme tirado en cuanto desaparecemos de su vista no es precisamente cuidar de mí ¿Sabes?

Cordelia soltó un bufido, notablemente molesta con la presencia del chico.

—Tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones de perfecta, no ser tu niñera. Te dije que no te separases de mí ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Entretenerte con esos Huffelpuff de tercero y sus escobas nuevas.

—¡Eran Nimbus 98! —Protestó.

—Como si eran Barredoras 5, si te digo que no te separes es que no te separes— El chico murmuró algo por lo bajo, reparando por primera vez en la presencia de Gemma.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Gemma—Contestó Cordelia—También es su primer año— Se volvió hacia ella—Este es mi hermano Peregrine.

Gemma esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Encantada.

Peregrine le dedicó un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza.

Un grupo de chicas se asomó por una de las ventanillas del expreso, gritando el nombre de Cordelia.

—Esos son mis amigos—Anunció—Me voy—Su hermano hizo intención de seguirla, pero Cordelia le frenó rápidamente—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Contigo—Respondió él, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, tú te quedas aquí, con Gemma.

—¡Pero si la acabo de conocer! —Protestó él—Además eres mi hermana, debería poder ir contigo en mi primer viaje a Hogwarts.

—No—Insistió Cordelia—Tienes que hacer amigos—Le revolvió el pelo al pequeño—Te veo en la Ceremonia de Selección, se bueno y continúa la tradición familiar—Peregrine frunció el ceño, pero Cordelia le ignoró para poder despedirse de Gemma—Ha sido un placer conocerte Gemma, nos veremos por el castillo.

Y sin añadir nada más dejó a los dos chicos solos, perdiéndose entre el gentío que abarrotaba el andén.

—De verdad, a veces no la soporto—Soltó el rubio, dándole un puntapié al suelo—En fin, ¿Subimos? —Le preguntó a Gemma señalando al tren.

Gemma le siguió por el interior del expreso. Peregrine le comentó que lo mejor sería encontrar un compartimento para ellos solos, que así estarían más cómodos y nadie les molestaría. A pesar de que había varios que ya estaban más que ocupados, finalmente lograron encontraron uno vacío. Peregrine se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, Gemma se sentó frente a él, algo inquieta, el tren comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

—¡Que hambre! —Soltó Peregrine mientras sacaba varias monedas doradas de sus bolsillos. Gemma se quedó mirándolas boquiabierta. Así que eso era el dinero de los magos. —¿Crees que la señora del carrito tardará mucho en pasar? Me apetecen Meigas Fritas.

—¿Qué son Meigas Fritas? —Preguntó Gemma.

Peregrine la miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

—¿No sabes que son las Meigas Fritas?

Gemma negó—Por no saber no sabía ni que existía la magia.

Ante esa afirmación el chico se quedó pálido, Gemma se preocupó enseguida ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Eres muggle? — Quiso saber, mirándola con interés— Serías la primera de ellos que conozco.

—Sí—Respondió, sabía que los magos denominaba muggles a la gente sin magia—¿Acaso es algo malo? — Preguntó, asustada.

El color volvía poco a poco al rostro de Peregrine.

—No—Respondió él—Al menos para mí, no. Pero siempre va a depender de a quién le preguntes. Aunque yo que tú no lo diría mucho, especialmente delante de mi hermana o los que opinan como ella, los muggles no les gustan mucho.

Gemma, se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabía que ser hija de muggles fuese un problema. Peregrine lo notó enseguida.

—Pero puedes estar tranquila—Le dijo—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias Peregrine—Respondió ella, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir.

—No te preocupes—Contestó—Pero no me llames Peregrine, es un nombre horrible, llámame Derrick.

—De acuerdo, Derrick.

El chico se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

* * *

**N.A:**

Llevó desde que subí _"Un rescate improvisado"_ queriendo escribir sobre esta generación de estudiantes de Slytherin, pero nada de lo que iba escribiendo sobre ellos acababa de convencerme… ¡Y no os podéis ni imaginar que rabia!.

Tengo sus personalidades y sus historias más que definidas en mi cabeza desde hace siglos. Así que harta ya de dejarles en mi imaginación cogiendo polvo me he puesto manos a la obra y ¡Aquí está! mi primer esbozo sobre Gemma Farley, Peregrine Derrick, Cassius Warrington, Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey y demás. Ya era hora.

Hace ya tanto tiempo que no escribo que miedo me da, pero bueno, veamos si les hago justicia o no.

¡Ah! Por si se me olvida, Cordelia es una O.C, no la busquéis en la lista de antiguos alumnos ;)


	2. Peleas

**II: Peleas**

* * *

Ninguno de ellos podría haberlo previsto, a pesar de que ambos grupos parecían estar más que dispuestos a empezar un conflicto. Pero aún así nadie se hubiera esperado esa reacción.

El primer puñetazo estalla directo en la nariz de Roger Davis, provocando que éste caiga inmediatamente al suelo, dejando escapar de sus labios un chillido de dolor, la sangre del chico mancha la corbata de Cassius. Adrian sale de la nada para interponerse entre el resto de alumnos de Ravenclaw y un impasible Cassius, que aun con el puño en alto mira a su adversario, desafiante.

Derrick, el causante de todo el entuerto, mira a Cassius con los ojos abiertos como platos, quién podría imaginar que Cassius con sus doce años recién cumplidos podía tumbar a Davis, de trece años, de un solo movimiento. Aunque el chico era bastante alto para su edad y siempre iba por los pasillos de la escuela con la misma expresión de mala leche, lo cual podría haber sido una pista lo suficientemente significativa. Y Gemma, quién había intentado evitar la pelea por todos los medios, deja de agarrar a Derrick por la túnica y busca su varita entre los bolsillo, segura de que la cosa ya no tiene solución pacífica.

El único que parece habituado a la estampa es Terence que mira con burla a un quejumbroso Davis sollozar en el suelo, apoyado tranquilamente en la pared, casi disfrutando el momento.

—¡Será cabrón! —Grita uno de los amigos de Davis, intentando lanzarse hacia Warrington—¡Le has roto la nariz!

—Se lo ha buscado—Espeta Cassius, haciendo todo lo posible para aparta a Adrian del medio y lanzarse a por el otro chico también—Por bocazas.

—¡Estate quieto Cassius! —Pide Adrian—¡Esta no es la solución!

—Lo sé—Responde el más alto—No debería haberme dejado la varita en la habitación, no me gusta pelear al estilo muggle.

Davis, que ya se ha levantado del suelo, mira a Cassius con odio mal contenido.

—Hijo de puta—Escupe, con la voz distorsionada a causa del golpe.

Cassius se sacude del agarre de Adrian, dispuesto a atacar a Davis de nuevo.

—¡Cassius para, joder! —Pide Adrian—Davis ¿Cállate la boca, quieres? Para ser Ravenclaw estás demostrando ser un completo idiota.

—Mejor idiota que mortífago—Responde Roger.

Entonces el caos vuelve a desatarse de nuevo, Adrian deja de sujetar a Cassius y se tira a por el Ravenclaw del que intentaba separar a su amigo. Los otros dos compañeros de Davis sacan sus varitas, Gemma, ya con la suya en alto, es más rápida y logra desarmar a uno de ellos. El otro va directo hacia Derrick, empujándole contra la pared y recibiendo un cabezazo a modo de respuesta por parte del rubio.

Terence ha abandonado su cómoda posición y ha ido corriendo a socorrer a Adrian, que no parece ser tan bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como Cassius, quien está recibiendo en esos instantes un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Davis.

Tan ensimismados están en la pelea que ninguno de ellos es capaz de distinguir la figura de la Profesora Sinistra avanzando hacia ellos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Con un grácil movimiento de varita logra separar a los dos grupos, provocando que caigan de bruces al suelo.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Exclama escandalizada—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? 40 puntos menos para Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

—¡Ha sido culpa suya profesora! —Miente Davis—Nosotros estábamos yendo a la biblioteca tan tranquilos cuando nos hemos cruzado y se han abalanzado sobre nosotros como animales—Se señala la nariz y luego a Cassius—¡Ese me ha roto las nariz!

La profesora de Astromonía se gira hacia el grupo de Slytherin, tiene el ceño casi tan fruncido como McGonagall en sus mejores días.

—15 puntos menos para su casa, Warrington—Sentencia.

—¡Eso es injusto profesora! —Protesta Adrian.

—¿Acaso lo que dice Davis es mentira, señor Pucey? —Pregunta la mujer, clavando sus oscuros ojos en Adrian.

—¡Sí!

—¿Su compañero no ha roto la nariz del señor Davis?

—No, bueno, sí ¡Pero no como lo ha contado! —Negando con la cabeza, la profesora Sinistra corta a Adrian.

—No me haga quitarle más puntos a su Casa por mentirme señor Pucey.

Davis desde el otro lado del pasillo sonríe con suficiencia, sin que la profesora de Astronomía llegue a verle Terence le dedica un gesto obsceno.

—¡Por favor profesora! —Interviene Gemma—Es cierto que Cassius le ha pegado a nuestro compañero, pero no ha sido sin provocación—Gemma señala a Roger Davis—Fue cosa suya.

La profesora Sinistra mira ahora hacia los Ravenclaw con la ceja alzada, en claro gesto de duda.

—¿Quiere contarme que ha pasado exactamente aquí señor Davis?

El silencio es la única repuesta que recibe. La mujer centra su atención de nuevo en Gemma.

—Entonces ¿qué ha pasado señorita Farley?

—Nosotros íbamos hacia nuestra Sala Común, cuando nos encontramos con ellos por el camino—Explica—Hubo un par de miradas descorteses y algún que otro choque de hombros, pero nada más. Hasta que Derrick insultó a Davis y él se giró y le dijo…—Se muerde el labio—Lo que le dijo.

—¿El qué señorita Farley?

Gemma farfulla un par de palabras por lo bajo, pero ninguno de los presentes es capaz de comprender lo que dice.

—¿Podría repetirlo?

Gemma iba a tomar aire para responder, sin embargo no fue ella quién tomo la palabra.

—Deseo que mi madre muriese en Azkaban como pasó con mi padre—Aclaró Derrick.

El clima de tensión volvió a apoderarse del pasillo.

Peregrine Derrick era hijo de un matrimonio de mortífagos que había sido detenido por los aurores cuando tenía apenas cinco años, acusados de participar en el famoso atentado de Derby, entre otros, donde una docena de muggles habían sido asesinados. Desde el ingreso en Azkaban de sus padres, Derrick y su hermana habían quedado bajo la custodia de sus abuelos. Pero justo un mes antes de que Derrick cumpliese diez años, sus abuelos recibieron la noticia del fallecimiento de su yerno en la cárcel.

Su madre, seguía con vida.

Derrick, había intentado por todos los medios desvincularse del pasado oscuro de su familia desde que comprendió a que se dedicaban sus padres y porque estos habían sido detenidos. Decidió que él nunca se volvería un obseso de la pureza de sangre como ellos y sus abuelos, aunque por desgracia parecía ser el único ya que su hermana mayor, Cordelia, había demostrado estar igual de loca que ellos.

—¿Es eso cierto, señor Davis? —Aurora Sinistra no necesitó confirmación ya que el sonrojo del chico hablaba por sí solo—En ese caso, 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

—¡A ellos les ha quitado solo 15 a mayores profesora! —Protesta uno de los chicos.

—He restado el mismo número de puntos a ambas Casas, Morgan.

—¡Se equivoca profesora! —Insiste.

—¿Derrick?

—¿Sí Profesora?

—5 puntos menos por iniciar el conflicto—Se vuelve hacia los Ravenclaw—¿Son 20 ya señor Morgan o necesita que llamemos al profesor de Aritmancia para que le ayude con las cuentas? —El chico no protesta—Eso me parecía.

Terence y Adrian no pueden disimular sus risas consiguiendo perder otros 5 puntos a mayores, para desgracia de sus compañeros y alegría de sus rivales.

—Su conducta deja mucho que desear jóvenes. Se han portado como verdaderos bárbaros y están llevando la sana competencia entre Casa a terrenos pantanosos que no tienen nada que ver con ustedes ni con esta escuela ¿Estamos? —Todos asintieron—Bien, pero no piensen que esto va a quedar así.

—¿Va a quitarnos más puntos, Profesora? —Preguntó, preocupado, Terence.

—Si sigue interrumpiéndome quizás lo haga, Higgs—Terence enmudeció enseguida, Sinistra continuó con su advertencia—Para que no vuelvan a repetir un espectáculo tan bochornoso como éste me veré obligada a castigarles ¡Sin interrumpirme he dicho Higgs!. Davis, usted y sus compañeros se reunirán conmigo mañana a las cinco en la puerta de mi despacho, debatiremos su castigo y los días que deberá llevarse a cabo. Y ahora márchense—No parecían muy dispuestos a irse, pero la profesora Sinistra a pesar de ser tan menuda conseguía intimidar bastante a sus alumnos cuando se lo proponía, por no les quedó más remedio que continuar con su camino—Deja de sonreír Higgs—Dijo en cuando Davis y sus compañeros perdieron el pasillo de vista—No os vais a librar tampoco, os veré el viernes en mi despacho a las seis—Y sin añadir nada más se fue tan rápido como había llegado, con su túnica arrastrando por el suelo.

—¡65 puntos menos en diez minutos, joder! —Se quejó Adrian, ya rumbo a las mazmorras—En cuanto el resto se entere nos matan.

—No te preocupes Adrian, Anwar los recuperará en las clases de mañana—Bromeo Terence. Anwar Khaan era su quinto compañero de habitación, un chico hindú, bajito y de gafas que el Sombrero debería haber puesto en Ravenclaw, ya que se pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca.

Derrick agarro a Cassius del codo y ralentizó su paso, Gemma, Adrian y Terence no se dieron cuenta del gesto, pues continuaron su camino hacia su Sala Común, aun comentando la pérdida de puntos.

Derrick se rasco la nuca, nervioso. Cassius no era una persona muy habladora precisamente, desde que el curso había empezado solamente le había dirigido la palabra en tres ocasiones, por eso no sabía muy bien como darle las gracias. Aunque con el paso de los años aprendería a interpretar los silencios de Cassius, y tampoco no se sorprendería al verle destrozar la cara de alguien a golpes.

—Gracias—Susurró, algo avergonzado.

Cassius se encogió de hombros.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No solo te estaba insultado a ti, nos estaba insultando a todos. Quién más y quién menos ha tenido a alguien implicado en esa guerra.

Derrick quiso preguntarle a Cassius si ese también era su caso, pero la entrada a las mazmorras se abrió dando paso a Graham Montague y Lucian Bole, dos Slytherin un año mayores que ellos, que salieron corriendo a trompicones por ella, directos a por Cassius.

—¡Eh! ¿Cuál de vosotros dos es Warrington? —Derrick le señaló a él.

—¿Es cierto que le rompiste la nariz a Roger Davis? —Quiso saber Graham.

—¡De un solo golpe! —Respondió Terence por él, que se había asomado a ver qué pasaba.

Lucian estalló en sonrojas carcajadas, mientras Graham aplaudía emocionado.

—¡Genial, tío, genial! —Felicitó entre palmada y palmada—¡Miles, Miles! —Gritó.

Un chico bajito y de aspecto despistado salió de la Sala Común al ver que sus amigos le estaban llamando.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lucian señaló a Cassius.

—Ha tumbado a Davis de un solo golpe, rompiéndole la nariz.

—¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? —Dijo el tal Miles, sorprendido.

—¡Sí! —Confirmó Graham—Por eso perdimos tantos puntos hace un rato ¡Por su pelea con Davis!

—¿Cuántos?

—65 puntos—Reconoció Cassius—. Miles soltó un silbido

—Los Slytherin solo sabemos hacer las cosas a lo grande.

* * *

**N.A:**

He subido capítulo más rápido de lo que esperaba, no está mal.

Bueno, comentaros que estos capítulos del principio quizás os parezcan un poco sosos, pero su función más que nada es introductoria. Así vais conociendo poco a poco a los personajes y las primeras pinceladas sobre su personalidad. Me he centrado, de momento, solamente en Gemma y algo más en Derrick, pero tranquilos que pronto será el turno de los demás.

No os enfadéis por como se ha portado Roger, ni todos los Slytherin son tan malos, sin el resto son tan buenos.

En este capitulo creo que ya han aparecido todos los Slytherin que se asomarán por aquí (Aunque solo hayan sido nombrados o de pasada) Terence, Adrian, Lucian, Graham, Miles, Cassius, Anwar...

¡Ah! Anwar es otro O.C.

¡Gracias por leer, no olvidéis comentarme vuestras impresiones!


End file.
